The present invention relates to an input device for operating an in-vehicle device such as a navigation system, an air-conditioning system, or an audio system.
As an input device for an in-vehicle device, known is an input device comprising: an input sensing element for detecting a plurality of operations such as directing, turning and pushing-down; an operating knob connected to that input sensing element; input sensing elements each for detecting push-down operation; and push buttons connected to those input sensing elements (See Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Un-examined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-331917